


The Whole Hog

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masks, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformation, roadhog is very sexy and you should love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stranded in the outback you get a bit more of Roadhog than you bargained for.This isn't very good and ive clearly never written shit before but just take it lol.Based on this: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/30355847/





	The Whole Hog

Roadhog sat, mask slightly pulled up, messily eating a… ’something’ he had found in the wild, life out here was something else entirely and since you had met Roadhog several months ago , after being stranded out here by a gang, the subject of his mask had came up many times, of course, you had only gotten glimpses of the lower half of his face in that time and just like those many time, many times he had also promised that you were better off not seeing the mans, apparently “Brute like” face and despite the fact that you had disputed this many times you had still only seen the tiniest slivers of skin in that time. “I really want to see the handsome man under that mask” You poked cheekily at him, a playfulness in your voice, he laughed a little, belly wobbling as it did, before he firmly put down what he was eating “No. You don’t” he said gruffly, firmly and with a finality in his voice, but you weren’t so easily swayed. “Awh bu-“ you cut yourself off as the large man stood up imposingly and walking out. He was much, much bigger than you were and could have easily destroyed you at a moments notice, you were, after all basically freeloading in his home and he had no obligation to keep you around. You cringed a little inside, feeling bad for making him angry, there was nothing you could do but wait until he calmed down so you could apologise to him for trying to push things and hope he wouldn’t kick you out into the blisteringly hot, radioactive outback, who knows how you would survive out there alone, you had barely made it here! 

You waited and twiddled your thumbs while you waited for him to come back, expecting to hear the worst from him. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity worrying, you heard something you didn’t expect “C’mere!!” Roadhog growled loudly from the other room, a tone you had only heard from him when hooking a trespasser, or giving Junkrat shit for something dangerous. You stood sheepishly before shyly putting your head into where he usually slept. It took a moment to process what you were seeing. He was on his bed, the frame bent in the middle from his weight and he lay there completely nude, before you could see more you immediately tried to back out, feeling like you had invaded on his privacy, but he once again repeated himself “C’mere Y/N.” he once again said, making you look up at him, quickly realising his mask had been removed and seeing his face, he was gorgeous, his features were what gruff and masculine should be, a thick beard adorning the lower half of his face, his hair, a shining silvery grey, long and thick orc like tusks that reached his mid cheek that glinted in the low light of his room. You took a step forward, eyes trying to take in every inch of his face, his wide and clearly at one point broken nose, every crease and wrinkle of age and experience on his face and those beautiful, beautiful teeth, you had never seen anything like him.. he was masculinity at its finest. He was so gorgeous that it took you a much longer moment to realise where his mask was. His mask was wrapped around his quite obviously thick cock like a cock sleeve, moving up and down rhythmically the lenses fogging up on the swine inspired mask. “Whats…” You started, trying to ask him what it was he was doing but he just shushed you, beckoning you forward, as you did his breathing began to accelerate, a slight quiver could be seen in his lower jaw and his rhythmic pace began to become faster and faster as his head tipped back, and for a moment you thought you knew what was going on as you watched his mask fill up, seeing his seed begin to flow out of the filters of the mask and thickly lay themselves on the inside of the lenses. 

You stood there for what felt like hours as you saw him cover what must have been the entire inside of the mask before he sat up on the bed, grinning at you. “Happy? Now you’ve seen it.” He said, the masks straps still holding it onto his hard cock, expecting him at any moment to put it back on and it to be something kinky he enjoyed, but instead he grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him before pinning you to the bed, allowing for only a small yelp as he pulled himself over you and trapping your body between his powerful thighs, his cock resting on your upper chest. You couldn’t move an inch and fighting back wasn’t going to do much for you anyway, he could just end you out in one hit anyway. He grinned down at you and your blood turned cold, his hand reaching for the mask around his cock, picking his mask of his cock he turned it watching as you stared back in terror, the entire inside being covered in his seed, not a single inch left dry. You tried to shake your head but it crashed down on you that you were too late as he began to put the mask over your face, the smell of his cum intoxicating for you, becoming entrapped by it, only able to see blurry shapes out of the lenses. The inside of the mask smelling like leather, cum and prominently, even through the layer of his seed was the smell of hogdrogen. You felt as if you were getting buzzed, even just from the lingering smell as he turned you over, tightening the straps to an almost painful level, the mask almost moulding to your face, making you very suddenly what missing fresh air felt like, the smell of cum and sweaty leather filling your lungs. The tightness of the mask making it as so nothing would escape any time soon, beginning to pool in one spot of the mask, watching it as Roadhog turned you back to him, the pool beginning to drip onto your face, trying to not to swallow it suddenly beginning to understand that this was the price you had to pay for him. Roadhog laughed as he realised something, just how hard you were getting at all of this, the smell was just as masculine as he was and that made you so excited that you couldn’t even begin to explain why. “What are you doing!?” You finally spoke out, talking at the expense of his seed getting in your mouth, convincing yourself that you were unwillingly swallowing it. He just made his almost iconic snort laugh as you heard the sound of canisters shifting beside you, he was reaching for something and you weren’t sure if you wanted to find out what, but before you could ponder much more you felt something get jammed into one of the masks filters. You cried out but the mask began to fill with hogdrogen, something you had both spoke about in the past, it was a highly addictive gas that done wonders for healing but at the expense of several side effects, weight gain, potential mutations and a never fading craving for the yellow gas. All of this ran through your mind as you realised what was happening, the yellow gas filling the mask quickly, nowhere else to go but in, despite your best efforts in holding your breathe you eventually had to breath in, the gas quickly going down into your lungs, for a moment it burned but as soon as the burning started, it ended making way for everything to feel really amazing, it was like an orgasms afterglow, everything felt smooth and right as your eyes rolled back, letting out a long snort as more of it traveled into your lungs, your cock beginning to spurt with pre-cum, you never wanted to remove this mask, this is how it was supposed to be, you were sure of it.

It had been nearly two years since you had gotten to the outback and you hardly ever gave your life before it a thought anymore, this is where your life was supposed to lead you and you were sure of this fact. You spent your long arid days out hunting with Roadhog, your partner and the man who made you like this and at night you spent long hours fucking like pigs until you both fell asleep. These days you were close to him in size, a mask permanently affixed to your face, multiple cans of hogdrogen going in every hour, you couldn’t get enough of the stuff, even more so than Roadhog who loved nothing more than to supply for you. Soon after your first dose on that defining evening of your life, your waistline had skyrocketed along with your muscle mass Roadhog had scarcely let you remove the mask from that evening, making you know that this was for your own good, and you began to agree with him on that after not much persuasion. Roadhog every so often would make you once again wear it filled up with his seed, and you were grateful for it. Every so often you would walk past a mirror and appreciate who you were now, the huge, imposing figure looming in the mirror, the ball gut hanging over your powerful thighs, thick pectorals which two shiny, golden rings hanging out of them, your thick leather mask, with a can of hogdrogen almost always hanging out of it. Under that your face was thick with black facial hair, your head now permanently shaved, four, thick, orc like tusks sticking out of your now large, pushed out bottom lip, thick heavy brows giving you an intimidating, brute like stare. You were adorned with rings on every finger, all thick, golden rings adorning your hands in a masculine way, a large golden septum ring and a golden chain around your neck, secured with a large padlock, a pig engraved into the front of it. This was how you always deserved to be and this is how you were going to stay, you and your lover, forever.


End file.
